


樱桃树下

by Jessicasasa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicasasa/pseuds/Jessicasasa





	1. Chapter 1

程非凡平时闷着不说话，就喜欢静悄悄的给杨牧心作妖。在包间的时候，开始哄着不唱歌，后来自己想通了还是一脸不开心，回二馆后，整个人躺在床上又是难受得不得了的样子，说自己头疼。  
杨牧心一问才知道这熊孩子不知道什么时候偷喝了桌上的酒。  
本来给程非凡他们三个点了冰可乐，程非凡趁他去唱歌的时候，把他桌上的半罐喝了，自己又起了一罐，现在酒气浮在脸上，脸颊醉红，坦白完就抱着被子皱眉背过身。  
杨牧心被他作得没脾气，出门买醒酒药时敲门通知了一声顔旭。  
买了回来，伺候金贵得像是来讨债的徒弟吃了，还没有消停一会，程非凡就摇摇摆摆站起来。  
他要去洗澡。  
“回来，醉成这样还洗澡。酒醒了再说。”  
有洁癖的程非凡不答应，还很犟，自己嫌弃自己，不让杨牧心碰。  
杨牧心就把人按在床上，打算用被子把他缠一宿。  
但酒鬼的力气大的惊人，而且智商倒退到三岁，防抗的同时，不忘动手动脚，摸他脖子掐他腰，尝试要缠在他身上以达到同归于尽的目的。  
秦深敲门进来的时候，杨牧心已经弄出了一股火。  
还有人在程非凡安静了一会，皱眉躺在床上有几分美男子的样子。  
等门一关上，程非凡就像被触动了什么开关，杨牧心还没活动一下手，就被人从背后搂着腰按到了床上。  
管不了了还！  
杨牧心拧身，长腿一跨压坐在程非凡腰上，一手按着程非凡的脸把他推回去，对还要乱动的醉鬼警告：“程非凡，你再给我动一下！”  
程非凡好像是清醒了些，躺在床上没动，有些热的呼吸落在他手上。  
过了一会，梗着脖子又犟又闷：“我要洗澡。”  
“洗洗洗！”杨牧心跳下床，把人拉下床，半推半扶着去了小浴室。  
浴室很小，站两个大男生就显得很挤，程非凡的“出去”还没说出口，就被突然打开的冷水浇了一脸。  
杨牧心把手从开关上拿开：“你长本事了，喝了酒还撒酒疯，谁让你喝得酒？成年了吗就学人家喝酒。”  
看杨牧心真的有点生气，程非凡嘴唇动了动，什么都没有说。  
杨牧心看他这样子就头疼。  
程非凡虽然性格别扭了点，但是还是很骄傲自律，不喜欢一切凡夫俗子的爱好，还要求杨牧心也要改掉那些毛病。  
他虽然不像秦深有当一个可靠大哥的自觉，但是平时也是宠着，又防止带坏孩子。  
看程非凡今天这样，让杨牧心有一股说不出的火。  
抛开他自己心里那么点不着调的舍不得，程非凡不怕自己的爹，杨牧心还怕。  
本来还想骂人，又看程非凡被浇湿的头发贴着脸，目光和刚出生的小狗一样，让人骂不出口。  
还不如打一顿。  
杨牧心缓和了一下神色，理解这个时候容易产生的逆反心理，说：“别再有下次，就再等两年，你十八了，我就请你喝酒。”  
他咳了一下，找回了自己习惯的样子，懒洋洋往后一靠，说：“ 说吧这次我又怎么惹你不开心了。”  
程非凡看向杨牧心，脑子里还是杨牧心不久前正经又不正经唱的歌，  
“……  
我地呢班打工仔 一生一世为钱币做奴隶，  
个种辛苦折堕讲出吓鬼，死俾你睇，  
咪话无乜所谓，  
半斤八两 就算有福都无你享  
……”  
已然是一个大人的杨牧心像看着一罐冰透的酒，那么好看那么诱人，就是不解渴，让人难受的气泡“啵”地一声破在程非凡心里。  
之前他找顔旭对唱的时候，程非凡也只是发酸，不知道为什么，突然在那一首歌里，心脏长出了炽痛的刺青。  
程非凡盯着杨牧心，他又穿了一件白衬衫，衣扣还骚包地解开两颗，颈项洁白，一抹光从很深的锁骨溜过，又薄又瘦，像是刀片。  
程非凡垂下视线看着地板，说：“你好好穿衣服。”  
杨牧心有一秒匪夷所思的自我怀疑，低头看了一下自己的衣服，凑过去对小古板说：“这也你也生气？我扣上行了吧。”  
杨牧心要老实扣上就有鬼。  
他手放在衣领上，对程非凡和缓的脸笑嘻嘻说：“你也太可爱了，又没人看到了过来摸两把。哈哈哈哈……嘶！”  
杨牧心一嘴的油腔滑调变了音，震惊压过被人咬了一口的疼，朝着肚子打过去的拳头半路停下，把人推开骂道：“你他……”  
咬了他锁骨一口的程非凡被推了一把，马上把他挤在墙上，莽撞凶狠地吻住了那两片嘴唇，合上了他的那个没出口的“ma”字发音脏话。  
程非凡用身体紧紧把他压住，用力吮着杨牧心的嘴唇，像是小孩吃糖一样，抢着吸甜水，亲得用力又没有章法。  
但是他天赋异禀，还要找更甜的东西，无师自通地伸出舌尖舔过杨牧心的牙齿，还要继续，就被一把推开。  
杨牧心面无表情看着他，擦了一下又麻又痛的嘴唇，警告的声音有些沙哑：“你给我洗个澡清醒一下。”  
程非凡看着杨牧心，无端生出一股委屈，这人哄他，逗他，偏偏又“清醒”着。  
愤怒和酒精搅浑了程非凡的脑袋，他攥住杨牧心的手，几乎用了全力把人拉住。  
两个人在小浴室别手别脚，程非凡挨了打也不松手，在杨牧心脖子和脸上又亲又咬，两个人较劲的时候不知道是谁把淋浴打开，浇透了夏季的薄衬衫，彼此发烫紧绷的皮肤紧贴在一起。  
在升起的水温，杨牧心胸口有些缺氧，程非凡胸口重重起伏，松开他时落在侧脸额呼吸比水温还要烫。  
缭绕的水汽似进了程非凡那双漂亮的眼睛，他咬人比被咬的还要委屈，让杨牧心脸上湿漉漉也不知道有多少他的眼泪。  
他呼吸粗重，手把杨牧心握得发疼，像是杨牧心再敢动一下，他就要哭着咬死自己。  
杨牧心隔着水汽和程非凡对视了几秒钟，程非凡低头吻住了他准备说话的嘴唇，杨牧心的手似被落下的水压住，指尖滴着水珠。  
程非凡如愿以偿伸了舌头，该舔的也舔了，把杨牧心嘴唇都亲肿亲麻了，用发硬的下半身戳着杨牧心蹭。  
蹭了半天，也只知道吃杨牧心的口水。  
杨牧心看他真的不懂，一直没动的手把两人密不可分分开一点，程非凡马上把他往墙上挤生怕他跑掉。  
杨牧心隔着裤子捏了一下他的阴茎。  
“哟，发育得挺好。”杨牧心对着程非凡眉梢一挑。  
程非凡看着他嫣红充血的嘴唇，被人捏在手里的阴茎又涨了几分。  
杨牧心第一次帮人做这个，对方还是一个傻子，他不想露怯，轻车熟路地解开皮带，看到被自己释放出来的东西全貌，杨牧心惯常的笑僵了一下。看看手里营养过剩的玩意，又看了一下面红耳赤的程非凡。  
金刚芭比。  
程非凡才不管他在想什么，在这种事上天赋奇高，觉得被杨牧心带着茧的手摸上，尾椎骨都过了一下电，自己带着他的手动了一下，颧骨都浮起红。  
杨牧心顺着他的心意动着手，手指摸着沉甸甸的囊袋，习惯性地调笑：“就知道蹭蹭，不会接吻，连自慰都不会吗？”  
程非凡是很爽，但是还是很犟，哑着声音说：“我会。”  
说着礼尚往来去解杨牧心的裤子，杨牧心要躲，他就故技重施，把人压在墙上亲上嘴唇，手在下面乱摸，揉得杨牧心腰一软，他就顺着裤子伸进去，握住玩具似的心满意足揉捏。  
杨牧心怕这个酒鬼让自己今晚后就当不了男人，吸着气：“轻点照我教你的来。”  
程非凡还算听话，脱了杨牧心的裤子，露出一个白屁股和苍白结实的大腿，杨牧心体脂薄，看着有一种瘦硬的错觉，摸上去像是揉汤圆的面。  
“你他妈……”杨牧心终于找到机会骂出来，捏了一下他硬烫的阴茎，程非凡低喘了一声，嘴唇亲吻在他肩头，声音很低很哑：“你好白。”  
杨牧心觉得他继续咬人比较好。  
他的技术还是能对付一个程非凡，尤其是程非凡激动得整个人像块鸡血玉，心跳很快很重，XXL的尺寸，颜色很淡，青涩又干净，被摸了几下海绵体反应敏感强烈。  
杨牧心拇指在他滴水的铃口抹了抹，故意说：“可别射，男人不能快。”  
程非凡想让他嘴巴闭上，但是又觉得杨牧心压着声音故作镇定，吸紧了小腹，心猿意马地捏杨牧心大腿内侧的软肉，另一只手在杨牧心腰上乱摸。  
杨牧心说不出让他记住“互助”这件事，被他摸得受不了，空出一只手去伺候自己。  
程非凡低头看到两个人差点挨在一起的阴茎，眼梢更红了。  
陌生的情欲快感冲刷着他，因为这种最亲密的事，他第一次感觉自己抱住了杨牧心本人。  
杨牧心注意到他的激动，主动和他蹭在一起。  
过了一会滚烫的精液也把杨牧心的手心也烫了一下，浓白的体液挂在杨牧心手指上，还有两人的衣服上。  
程非凡看他没有射，自尊心受挫，顾不上上射精后的余韵，就要伸手过来，被杨牧心躲开，“行了行了。”  
“不行。  
两个人有变回了刚才在浴室的样子，尤其是杨牧心分不出手去提裤子，屁股被程非凡那孙子当面团一样又抓又捏。  
最后杨牧心忍着羞耻闭上眼睛射了出来，睁开眼就看到程非凡正看自己打着颤的阴茎，白净的脸红得厉害。  
“我……”程非凡往下看了一下，难为情里带着一点期待。  
杨牧心还有些气喘，但是也很冷淡比了一个暂停的手势，说：“少撸，冲冷水。”  
程非凡酒已经醒得差不多，没有想刚才一样犯浑，看着杨牧心提起裤子就走人，胸口起起伏伏。  
杨牧心没回头，他知道自己一回头就能对上一双什么样的眼睛。  
程头疼不已的杨牧心真的担不起。

程非凡盯着被关上的门，眼睛也黯了下去。  
他把湿透了的衣服脱下来，重新站在热水下，酒精和情欲都在某一瞬间蒸发，在感受过陌生快感和悸动之后的身体只感到了沉底的冷。  
程非凡不想觉得自己被丢下了，但是一想到那个冷心冷肺的渣男，胸口就像是挤满了水。  
最后关上水的时候，程非凡仰头用左手用力按了一下眼角，下半身围了一条浴巾出去。  
外面地上还有一条水痕，是杨牧心一身滴水的衣服走过留下来的。  
程非凡眼睛发酸，咬紧了牙盯着地板，被迎面扔来的毛巾盖住脸，还是潮湿的。  
“把地上擦了。”在外面等了大半天的杨牧心没好气地看着走出来就一脸仇视的程非凡，快步往浴室走。  
程非凡拿下毛巾，错愕道：“你没走？”  
“我走哪里去？出去给所有人展示一下湿身吗？”  
杨牧心把湿衣服砸在地上，腰间挂着歪歪斜斜裤子，“嘭”地关上了浴室门。  
程非凡看着浴室门，把地上的湿衣服捡起来，又把地上的水擦了，还想出去买点感冒药，就是现在只有一条浴巾敝体。  
等杨牧心也围了一条浴巾出来，程非凡从床上看过来的目光就直直看过来。  
杨牧心坐上另一张床，说：“明早你去我房间拿两件衣服过来。”  
程非凡看着杨牧心肩上和脖子上的牙印和红印，咽了一下喉咙，点头。  
杨牧心关上自己那边的灯，拉起被子睡下去。  
程非凡直觉今晚晚上就该这么过去了，但是他看着对面床上隆起的一个小包，突然哑声说：“杨牧心。”  
杨牧心那句“老子不会负责的。你他妈正常点！”情不自禁到了嘴边，就听到程非凡没有起伏的声音：“今晚舒服吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

秦深大三要去野战连队的事，除了顔旭和他父母，他还没有对其他人提起过。  
这是他大一刚结束的时候教员就问这个在各种考核表现优异，身体素质卓越的士兵以后有没有意向去一线。  
不是基层部队的军官，更不是文职干部。  
所以走这条路本来就有一半是因为自己想要的秦深，当时没有多想就对着教肩章是两杠三星的教员点了头。  
然后在有了一个小男友的小半年里，秦深的一腔肝胆和孤勇里又时不时有心软和放不下，之前种种未雨绸缪的考虑和担心都没有什么什么用。  
他也很认真与顔旭谈过未来的话题，尽管这对还不到十七岁的顔旭来说太早。  
但是像是长不大的顔旭永远能给他带来意外。  
“没关系，我等你啊。”  
年少无畏的爱情那么滚烫，那么纯粹。  
更何况秦深从来没有想过要和顔旭分开，他怕顔旭吃苦，怕顔旭受伤，怕这些发生在自己不知道的时候，所以对未来可知的分离有那么多的不放心和歉意。  
但是当时顔旭说得这么大方，后来又偷偷告诉秦深：“我这几天老做梦梦到你的手机突然打不通了，吓死我了……其实想到见不到你，我其实特别难受。”  
然后顔旭成了一只小嗲精，就想黏着人，今年就直接跟着他回老家了。  
“秦深你们到了吗？……到了就好，替我问候你师傅和你家里人……顔旭他今年考得不错我们就让他出来玩了，这几天又要麻烦你了……嗯——对了，你记得提醒他不要忘记写作业。”  
暗中感觉到压力的秦深一一应了电话里颜先生的话，收起手机的同时，坐在身边的顔旭凑过来：“我爸说了什么？”  
秦深转头对他说：“让你记得写作业。”  
顔旭撇了一下嘴角，他家里总是很频繁地提醒他这个，好像他还在上小学一样不让谁放心似的。  
不过他又很快在有点摇晃的客巴上开心起来，看着窗外不知道抿着嘴角不知道在偷乐什么。  
暖烘烘的热气让窗户凝起白色的雾气，窗玻璃外是依然苍郁茂密的植被，和北京冬季萧条的街道完全不同，而一个车的人周围差不多都是春运回家的人，还有两个认识秦深的，让回家的感觉变得特别真切。  
又因为身边的顔旭，也让这件事又变得让人期待和欣喜。秦深靠在座位上偏头看了一会顔旭，还不知道他在开心什么，自己倒是跟着若有若无笑了一下。  
很快就到了他们下车的一站，秦深牵着顔旭的厚手套站在车站月台，看看周围熟悉的场景，又看看旁边裹得像是圆滚滚猪宝宝的顔旭。  
顔旭特别怕冷，现在用围巾遮着半张脸，带着带着线帽，只露出一双黑亮黑亮的猫眼和小片白嫩的脸颊，对秦深说：“真开心。”  
秦深故意说：“开心呀？等会见奶奶不紧张吗？”  
顔旭不好意思地看他一眼，手撞了一下他的胳膊，小声说：“她又不知道，你不能告诉她。”  
秦深哄着人：“不告诉她，让你偷偷孝敬她。”  
顔旭神采飞扬说：“我要大大方方的孝敬她，让她觉得谁都没我好。”  
秦深笑笑：“行。”  
说是这么说，但是站在那个四四方方小平房外面的时候，顔旭突然站住了脚步，目光怂怂地看了看那扇黑色防盗门。  
秦深拖着他往前：“怎么了？”  
“等我把围巾和帽子摘了，这样不好看。”  
“好看，谁都没你好看。”秦深拿出钥匙开门，手一推，让顔旭先进去。  
顔旭伸着转着脖子把因为怕风吹而藏起来的脸从围巾里露出来，走进去又不敢往前，下意识回头找秦深。  
秦深把行李拿进来，拉上门，看了一眼打扫得干净整洁的家，捏着顔旭的下巴转过头，说：“奶奶没在家，我没和他们说几号回来。”  
顔旭明显松了一口气，又觉得丢脸，环视和以前没有什么变化的院子，看着像是翻新了一遍，唯一不变的就是一旁光秃秃的瘦树，他手指一指，说：“我的樱桃树。”  
“什么时候变成你的了？”  
“就是我的。”顔旭走过去，在树干上摸了摸，微着低头被找到两道刻痕，“这里还有我的标记。上次我来的时候也找了，都长树上了。”  
秦深站在一边看了看，顔旭不说，他自己都忘了自己拿刀折腾过这颗树。  
顔旭刚来的时候细条条地像个姑娘，奶奶怕他长不高，让秦深给他量量身高，看回去能长多少。  
秦深没找到卷尺，让小师弟站在樱桃树下，拿把菜刀在他头顶砍了一刀。  
当时顔旭问：“它不会死吧？”  
秦深说：“死不了，奶奶也会在树上砍几刀，这样长得才好。”  
顔旭又说：“让奶奶不要砍到我这里，不然就认不出来了。”  
秦深点头答应，第二年又帮顔旭在树上记了一刀，也不知道是秦深的歪理真的有用，还是这颗瘦瘦的樱桃树坚强，现在活得好好的。不过因为过了三四年，顔旭长大了，樱桃树也在长高，顔旭站过去比一比，自己才比三年前前的自己高了半个脑袋。  
“不可能！”顔旭确认了几次，恨不得垫脚，“深哥，你看。”  
秦深点头：“对，它撒谎了，你长高了这么多。”  
说着伸手把顔旭拉到自己面前，一只手在胳膊哪里比了比：“以前就到我这里，现在快到下巴了。抬个头就能亲到了。”  
顔旭本来还客气说“你也长高了”，笑吟吟的嘴唇就被吻住，周围那么冷，秦深捧着他的手很热，裹着他唇瓣的嘴唇更烫，温度和氧气都从秦深那里喂过来，把顔旭都要含化了。  
突然秦深笑了一下，线条锋利的眼睛带着意味不明的笑看着顔旭，捏捏他白里透红的脸，说：“乖宝你穿得也太厚了，我像是抱着头小猪一样。”  
刚才想捏一下顔旭的小腰，羽绒服和厚实的内搭让心猿意马的秦深握了几下就忍不住笑出来。  
顔旭脸更红了，说：“我怕冷嘛，我进屋就脱掉。”  
秦深带着他去自己的房间，之前是锁着不出租，他师傅找的人也把里面打扫了一遍，还算整洁。  
非常一目了然的男生卧室，书桌整齐放着字典和课本，床旁边的墙上挂着黑色的道服，下面柜子顶上放着拳套，里面装着奖状和奖杯，什么都没有灰尘，一切都放在记忆里位置，好像距离主人上一次推开它只是昨天。  
“和我上次来的时候一样。”顔旭问，“深哥你让人打扫过了？”  
“嗯，稍微打扫过，不过有些还是要自己弄，过来。”秦深朝他勾勾手，从衣柜里拿出一套被子和床单，“会吗？”  
顔旭跃跃欲试地点头。  
秦深隔着被子亲了一下他的脸，说：“加油干活，等会深哥带你去下馆子。”  
秦深扫地的时候，顔旭认真且卖力地套被子，秦深拖地的时候，顔旭已经钻进了被子里。  
秦深把拖把放在一边，把人从被套里抱了出来。  
顔旭揪着被角：“哎呀，我刚才明明套好了，但是横竖颠倒了。”  
“怪被子。”秦深啄了一下他嘟嘟的嘴，“我来收拾它，你去把衣服拿出来。”  
顔旭把两个行李箱的衣服挂出来的几分钟，秦深已经理顺了被子，也套好了床单，还习惯性地叠了一个方方正正的豆腐块，规整地放在没有一丝褶皱的床中央。  
秦深也不知道自己手贱在臭美这个类似酒店后勤的技能干什么，看着顔旭仰慕的目光，拳头抵唇低咳一下，坐在床边，拍了拍自己身边的位置：“过来休息一会。”  
顔旭几步走过去，坐在秦深身边，靠着他肩膀上，手指黏黏糊糊地顺着秦深地指缝滑过。  
在这种封闭又舒适的环境里，顔旭厚着脸皮说：“刚才我们像不像两口子？”  
秦深正捏着他的手玩，脸上露出招架不住的笑，说：“当然像，你是我带回来的童养媳嘛。”  
顔旭抿着嘴角偷乐，问了一个宇宙级无聊的问题：“你什么时候喜欢我的？”  
“没注意过。”  
顔旭和他十指相扣，不甘心地撒娇：“一点印象都没有吗？”  
秦深思索了一下，稍微偏头看着他说：“可能很早吧。”  
对上秦深认真又深邃的目光，顔旭有些撑不住地脸红起来，抬头亲了一下他的下巴，说：“我也是。”  
秦深剑眉微微一挑，觉得自己应该好好问一下这个问题，问：“什么时候？”  
顔旭倒是很诚实，羞嗒嗒说：“就我刚来的第一年。”  
秦深又从他这里得到一个不知道是不是的惊喜，眼角一动，看着他等他说完。  
顔旭不看他，手指拨着秦深都是茧的手指，说：“就有一次你带我去台球馆，有人笑话我，你过来把那个人牙都踢掉了，特别凶，但是也特别帅。”  
打过很多次架的秦深已经不记得顔旭说的事，但是还是能回忆起当时自己在想什么，从领着小师弟回家的那一刻开始，秦深心底就觉得顔旭是受不得气的，后来也越来越舍不得。  
坦白自己的小心思让顔旭脸上发烫，煞有其事地补充：“唔，但是我也不记得具体的时候，说不定是一见钟情呢！”  
秦深说：“那谢谢你等了我这么多年。”  
顔旭说：“不客气，你也没让我白等嘛。”  
秦深有些口干舌燥，端着顔旭的下巴和他深吻。

“砰砰砰！”砸门声突然响起来。  
有人在外面扯着嗓子喊：“老大！老大！是你回来了吗？”  
“老大！老大！我们来找你了！”  
“老大！老大！出来开门！”  
“砰砰砰！”  
……  
听着抢劫似的声响，顔旭赶紧从秦深腿上下来，满脸通红说：“师兄他们怎么来这么快？”  
秦深拇指擦了一下他水光艳潋的嘴唇，把外套拿给他，说：“我去开门。”  
门外的几个人正在嘀嘀咕咕，被他们铁拳砸了好几下的防盗门拉开，站在一个穿着高领羊毛衫的秦深，身材悍利高大顶着门框似的，很有压迫感，脸上和以前一样没什么表情，说：“我刚回来，你们就来给我拆门。”  
几个熊瞎子似的师弟冲过来把他抱住：“老大——你真的回来了。”  
“我们听人说看到你了，就过来看看。”  
“嘿嘿，听师傅说你这次要带女朋友回来，我也想看看嫂子。”  
“我也是。”  
“嫂子在吗？”  
“欸？这不是我们十二吗？”  
几个坏笑着的小子齐齐转头看裹着厚厚羽绒服走出来的人，可不正是他们唇红齿白的小十二吗？  
“师兄们好，今年我来陪你们过年啦。”顔旭抱着秦深的外套，对几个师兄热情地挥手，红红的小嘴咧着笑。  
几个师兄脸上从震惊马上变成欣喜，一人给了顔旭一个熊抱，许久不见，要不是秦深在旁边，有的人像是要亲一口似的。  
秦深把外套穿上，把顔旭拉出来，顺手理了一下他的围巾，说：“路上叙旧，去看看师傅。”

师傅接到秦深的电话后，就在家里踱步，自从听秦深他奶奶提了之后，他就在想秦深这事。  
别是一个学校的吧？  
秦深就硬成那样了，再找个不服输的姑娘，这日子怎么过？  
大概是因为父母的关系，秦深对感情方面的事感觉特别冷淡，对一个高高大大的帅小伙愣是十多年没谈过恋爱，参个军像是剃度出家一样的四大皆空。  
要是有人能治治他的毛病，一个学校的也行。  
想来想去，听到几个徒弟闹哄哄的声音时，师傅有些紧张地在裤子上磨了一下手掌，不知道秦深会找个什么样的姑娘。  
“师傅！”他山匪似的徒弟们鸣锣似的嗓门一吼，“老大回来了！”  
“还有十二！”  
师傅余光往人墙似的徒弟后瞟了瞟，对秦深微微点头，又看旁边的顔旭，说：“嗨，原来带你回来啊。你爸也没和我说一声你要过来，不然我就去接你们了。”  
顔旭说：“我们坐车回来一样的，不然还得麻烦您跑一趟。”  
师傅一个莽夫也觉得自己的小徒弟越长越俊致了，小时候看不出男女，现在也漂亮灵动，把颜家夫妇两好看都种上了。  
师傅露出慈爱的笑容：“过来我看看长高了没有。”  
放寒假在家的三朵金花也走出房间，大花说：“秦深说要带个人回来，原来是你呀，看把我爸紧张的。”  
刚上初中的三花拍拍胸口：“幸好幸好深哥带回来是小旭。”  
和顔旭年纪差不多的二花：“顔旭你是不是帮深哥打掩护呢？我们深嫂呢？”  
大花对秦深挤眉弄眼：“什么时候带我们深嫂回来让我们看看？”  
秦深下巴点了一下顔旭：“这呢，看吧。”  
三朵金花围着顔旭笑哈哈，谁都没把他的话当真。  
因为以前她们也没有少开娘唧唧的小十二的玩笑。  
看顔旭脸红得都要冒热气了，师傅牛眼瞪秦深：“少逗你弟弟，越大越欠抽。”  
几个师兄弟暗暗交换视线，老八露出了深不可测的表情。  
同一天奶奶也在电话里知道了秦深的那个“假消息”，打电话来把秦深埋怨了一顿，又让把电话给顔旭，慈祥说：“旭旭，奶奶可想你了哇。”  
“你们深哥说要带个人回来，原来是你，可让奶奶开心了。”奶奶又叹气又似松了一口气，说：“幸好不是女孩，现在还这么小就带人家回来，我都不晓得怎么和人家父母交代。”  
老人对着电话喊的声音不小，在一旁听到的秦深摸了摸鼻根。

秦深提前了几天回来，杨牧心一般不过来过年，老三也还在北京，晚上师傅请客的时候，少了几个人，不过仍旧很热闹。  
秦深一人喝了一杯，回去的时候有些微醺，比平时黑亮几分的眼底缭绕着酒意，嘴边呼出的白气都带着滚烫的酒气，听到半扶着他回去的顔旭进门就跺脚说“好冷好冷”，他就拉开拉链把人裹住，微哑的男低音说：“不冷不冷。”  
顔旭觉得秦深是真的喝醉了，抱着秦深的腰，像是连体婴儿一样摇摇晃晃进了卧室。  
刚刚进屋秦深就把门踢上，把人连抱带压滚到了床上。  
顔旭被他一米八八的大个子压得够呛，笑得气都喘不匀，秦深抽走他的围巾，在他脖子用力吮了两口，又腻又滑像是吃了什么软膏一样，咬他的下巴，鼻息交缠在一起，声音发哑：“宝宝你好香。”  
顔旭看秦深藏着火芯似的眼瞳，有点紧张，有些小期待。  
早恋就是不好，一周见一面，最多的就是给顔旭补课，亲个嘴就当奖励了，要是顔旭有时候犯点骚毛病，未来一周还得抄《党章》。  
现在酒精有些上头，秦深像剥套娃一样，一层层把顔旭衣服扒了，才看到他白生生的胳膊，突然一笑：“麻屋子红帐子，里面住了一个白胖子。真白。”  
好好唱什么童谣？  
顔旭脸都抬不起来，小腿在秦深腰上蹭了蹭，说：“我又不胖。”  
“嗯，你不是，你是娇宝贝。”秦深吻他的脸，手端着他的白屁股，修长有力的五指都陷进了棉花似的白肉里，松开就有清晰的红印，“我看看我的娇宝贝有没有穿肚兜。”  
秦深没喝酒的时候就是个假正经，喝了酒简直浪没边了，一扯一拉就把顔旭的短袖给拽了下来，亲光溜溜顔旭的肩膀和锁骨：“光说怕冷，秋衣也不穿。”  
穿秋衣影响美感。  
都要把《党章》抄完了的顔旭打死他也不好意思说自己的小心机，咬着下嘴唇用点凉的手顺着衣摆钻进去摸上秦深肌肉轮廓分明的腰，含糊说：“你也把衣服脱了。”  
秦深坐起来，把上衣脱掉扔在地上，露出肌肉精壮的上半身，松开皮带的裤子松松卡在胯上，露出黑色平角裤的品牌logo，像是在拍广告的男模。  
顔旭加速的心跳都要失常了，看着秦深的眼睛水汪汪的，在秦深跪过来把他抱住的时候，咽了一下喉咙，眼角薄薄的皮肤微颤。  
秦深亲了一下他的额头，又顺着额头往下，一边亲了一下他的眼角，又咬他的脸，一路吻到脖子，终于亲上嘴唇的时候，顔旭拧着床单的手松开环住秦深的脖子，胸口贴着秦深硬邦邦的胸肌。  
秦深单手把他抱起来一些，另一只手摸上他硬起来的阴茎，带茧的拇指擦过铃口，还说：“我看小鸡鸡长大点没有。”  
距离上次秦深帮他弄都已经过了两个多月，顔旭又爽又羞耻，想让秦深少说两句，嘴巴刚张开就发出了一声非常色情的尖吟。  
秦深头皮一麻，手臂把怀里活鱼似乱动的顔旭抱紧，一边撸动他的阴茎，一边说：“又不是没有听过，叫得真好听。”  
秦深声线偏低，平时说话就很正气深沉，现在发哑发黯，色气得很，在顔旭耳边说话像是在给他下药一样，外面还是寒冬腊月，顔旭面若桃瓣，整个春色都装在他眼底。  
他乱摸几下就隔着内裤去摸那鼓鼓的巨阳，秦深倒吸了一口气，去握着顔旭的手去把自己昂扬的阴茎拿了出来，扑面而来的雄性荷尔蒙以及强悍的征服欲，和顔旭的并在一起，让顔旭又软又嫩的手心摸上面鼓起的肉筋。  
顔旭手指都烫得一哆嗦，听话地去抚弄手里又粗又长的硬物，低头看了看，有一种很莫名羞耻和刺激，在又摸又亲下，很快就把秦深裤子弄脏了，还浇了点在秦深腹肌上，红色的铃口还滴着白精，浑身舒服得哆嗦了一下，整个人软趴趴贴着秦深。  
秦深把带着一股腥味的手递到他嫣红的嘴唇边，故意说：“要尝一尝吗？”  
顔旭靠在他肩上，像只发懒的小猫，眼梢微红带着春色，娇气地摇头，手指点了一下秦深还硬着的性器，又说：“我想尝你的。”  
顔旭浆糊似的脑袋里已经想不起《党章》了。  
秦深脑袋充血似的，浑身一僵，下腹硬得像是块铁，想马上把顔旭含在嘴里咽进肚子里，按着顔旭的头和他深吻，用力得把顔旭舌头都吮麻了，揉捏顔旭身上的手也比之前失控了点。  
“嗡——”  
掉在床上的电话响起来，秦深皱着眉伸手去够，顔旭和他贴着脸，暂时平复了一下呼吸和心跳，脑子里想着不可描述的事。  
秦深扯过一旁的被子把他裹住，手机递过来：“你爸爸。”  
颜先生来问问他们有没有回家，是不是准备睡觉了，最后顺便再提醒顔旭别忘了写作业。  
等挂掉电话，秦深酒也醒了，去冲了一个澡，顔旭也只好孤独寂寞冷地去洗漱，回到床上，秦深和他盖着一张被子，半抱着不太满意的顔旭，亲了一下他的额头，说：“睡觉。”  
大起大落的顔旭抓着秦深的睡衣欲言又止几次后，自己先睡着了。  
秦深睁开眼在晦暗的房间里看着顔旭，最后亲了一下他白嫩的脸，无声笑了一下。  
虽然很想念顔旭白屁股的手感，但是这样抱着顔旭，在他从小长大的环境里，有一种比性/欲更强烈的满足。

第二天，秦深带着顔旭去祭拜了自己的爷爷。  
顔旭还没有来过，过年扫墓都是一家人一起，秦深想单独带顔旭过来看看。  
秦深爷爷过世都有十年了，半山上的夫妻墓修得很阔气，黑色碑石上是老人英武端正，目光炯炯。  
“这是顔旭，顔旭叫爷爷。”  
“爷爷好，我就是顔旭。”顔旭摘了帽子围巾，恭恭敬敬敬了三支香后，听到秦深缓缓说到：“爷爷年轻的时候是援藏士兵，复员后回来开的船厂，虽然做了大半辈子的生意，不过他骨子里还是一个军人，从小就想让我以后当个好兵。”  
他爷爷说，总要有人当兵总要有人扛枪，对秦深最殷切的希望就是想让他当一个顶天立地的男子汉。  
顔旭听着下意识被背端得很直，手指还找着裤缝。  
秦深捏了一下他的后颈让他放松，继续说：“我之前没有多想当兵，不想顾不了家里，但是奶奶一直是反对的，她不想我辜负了爷爷的期望，也不想我以后太辛苦。”秦深有些无奈笑了笑，“后来又看到我爸对老人挺好的，我也没有什么不放心的。反倒是我自己一直没让他们放过心吧。”  
秦深第一次对人说起自己家里的事，说完有些不自在地笑了一下，牵起顔旭的手，端起小酒杯把酒洒在地上，说：“老爷子，我明年就正式入部队了，以后没能来给您敬香不要怪我，记住他，您孙媳妇，以后他帮我敬香。”  
顔旭怕把他爷爷气得跳起来，心虚看了看碑石，马上说：“嗯嗯，我们特别好，以后深哥不在家，我也会经常回来看奶奶，还有您。”  
秦深笑了一下，把他帽子戴上，又给他绕上围巾，亲了一下他的额头，说：“走吧，回家了。”  
跟着秦深走下台阶的时候，顔旭又回头对着那个老人，在心底说：“我会等他回来的，他等我长大，我送他远征，然后等他回家，您一定要保佑他哦。”

路上没有人的时候，顔旭把手套摘了放进秦深衣兜里，走了两步，问：“深哥你冷不冷？”  
秦深看他一眼，把手也揣进了衣兜，握住顔旭的手。  
在漫漫回家的路上，顔旭想起了五年前自己第一天来的时候，秦深也是这么牵着哭得抽抽搭搭的自己回了家。  
他刚来的时候院子里的樱桃树葱葱郁郁，已经开了花结过了果，没遇到最好的时候，又遇到了最好的秦深，四季轮回，站在掉光叶子的树下，顔旭突然拉住秦深，伸手摸了摸那棵瘦瘦的树：“深哥。”  
“怎么？”  
“好想和你一起变成小老头。”  
秦深失笑，说了一声“好”，把顔旭抱住，温暖轻柔的吻落在顔旭脸上，像是夏季斑驳的绿树落下的温热摇晃光影。


	3. 番外

秦深隔着裤子摸到了他顶起来的一团，顔旭发出了一声鼻音，秦深手指摸着他的轮廓，吻他的耳朵：“揉哪里？”  
顔旭一边吸气，一边说：“……这里也行。”  
秦深抓着他屁股，前面解开了他的皮带，摸了进去：“你还挺不讲究，揉屁股，还是揉这里？”  
顔旭被刺激得直喘气，手指抓紧了书桌，红着耳尖忍着羞意说：“都揉。”  
秦深也被刺激得头皮一麻，感觉自己把顔旭的白屁股都抓出印了，倒是前面还小心着摸着顔旭的性器，沉着嗓音评价：“比以前长大点了。”  
这个评价挺让人高兴，但是听着还是太羞耻了。  
秦深上次这样摸他都是两年前，那时候秦深手上没有这么多茧，但是还是摸一下就让顔旭爽得直哆嗦。  
现在被秦深抚摸的快感更明显了，他手上的茧和力度都从海绵体那里传到了大脑皮层下，刺激着身体每一处的毛孔似的。  
没多久，顔旭就射在了秦深手上，还有桌子上，还挺浓。  
“我……”顔旭白皙的额头上有一层薄汗，开口想挽回一下颜面，秦深就把他转过来，拇指按着他的下唇，舌头伸了进来，搅得他也顾不上自己丢脸的事。  
在秦深把他压在床上的时候，手指抓紧了秦深的衣服。  
秦深把毛衣脱了，里面只穿了一件短袖，上半身横练结实的肌肉在有很漂亮起伏的线条。  
顔旭见状也把自己的衣服脱了，只穿了一件宽松的短袖，和秦深健康的肤色对比顔旭白得像是刚从雪堆里挖出来的，领口能看到那对漂亮的锁骨，胳膊匀亭细瘦。  
秦深把他圈在怀里，拧了一下他的脸：“光说冷，就穿这么两件衣服。”  
顔旭靠在他身上，彼此的体温从薄薄的衣料下贴在一起，他说：“我怕不好看。”  
秦深抚摸着顔旭的说：“你怎么都好看，明天把秋衣穿上。”  
顔旭“哼哼嗯嗯”点头，摸索着亲了一下秦深的喉结，感觉秦深的喉结滑动了一下。  
秦深抓住顔旭的手臂顺势把他拉得躺回了床上，在亲吻的时候，手不由自主往顔旭屁股上捏，顔旭抬了两下腰，配合着把裤子脱了。  
秦深的手指如愿以偿摸到他的屁股，握满了一手软弹让人恨不得手指抓进去的白肉，顔旭敏感地叫了一声，屁股也动了一下，被秦深含住了舌头。  
顔旭放在他腰上乱摸的手，摸上了他的皮带。  
秦深顿了一瞬。  
他受过这方面的专业训练，欲望当然也会有，也就那么回事，忍一忍就过去了。  
今晚有点不一样。  
在顔旭脚趾和他踩着脚玩的时候，他就有了反应，刚才帮顔旭的时候，他就硬得不行。  
顔旭有点发抖的手摸上他的时候，秦深有一瞬间地屏息，像是一切敏觉的感官都停了，只有顔旭很软的掌心摸过胀硬阴茎的感觉。  
顔旭额头抵在秦深肩膀上，紧张的声音有点发抖有来有往说：“还是一样大。”  
秦深扣住他下巴，又些急狠地吻住他，把顔旭咬得有点疼，沙哑的声音像是流淌着的岩浆：“接着动。”  
顔旭一边和他接吻，一边用双手和握着肉筋盘恒的阴茎在他手里微微弹动，就听着秦深的指挥动着手指，脑袋都被烫成了浆糊，在听到秦深的低黯的喘息，他吞咽了一下喉咙，下面迅速有了反应。  
秦深摸上他的性器和自己碰在一起，刺激得顔旭发出了一声鼻音，弓着腰想躲一下，被秦深按住腰，大手贴着他的手背划过他的指缝，握着他的手相互套弄。  
顔旭那股很好闻的味道，混着汗水和精液，变成了那种催情的暖香，他和秦深显著的体型差异让人有一种无所欲为地征服感，秦深可以轻松地控制住他，把他揉碎在怀里缓解胸骨蓬勃汹涌的欲望。  
顔旭的衣服也被卷起了起来，细韧白皙的腰上被秦深掐住了指痕，在他克制着难耐的喘息挺腰的时候，带着滚烫体温的精液就躺在他平坦的小腹上，流过他圆圆的脐窝。  
秦深紧紧抱着他，呼吸很重，背后的肌肉绷紧起伏，心跳如鼓，汗湿的额头上太阳穴鼓动，额角青筋若隐若现。  
在顔旭还在喘息的时候，他伸手把灯打开。  
顔旭现在满脸酡红，有些湿润的眼角打湿了眼睫，像是勾了一尾妖异的眼线，全身上下挂着一件短袖，从脖子往下白嫩的皮肤上都是斑驳的吻痕，被秦深看着，还羞耻地合上腿，打算转过去。  
秦深帮他翻了一个身，一手按着他的肩膀，一手顺着他脊窝摸着他小而圆的粉屁股，红红白白一片，上面果真有自己的抓痕。  
顔旭头埋在枕头上，毛茸茸的头发乌黑柔软，被秦深摸上脸的时候，脸上轻轻颤动了一下。  
“怎么回事？”秦深粗糙的手指顺着深陷的臀缝摸到了湿润柔软的穴口。  
顔旭闷在枕头里，手指拧着床单，耳朵和后颈都红起来，闷闷说：“你和奶奶说话的时候，我去厕所弄的。”  
秦深低头去看，那里又嫩又红，缩在一起的花瓣也都鲜红娇嫩，湿软不已，轻而易举就没进去了也一个指节。顔旭屁股抖了一下，发出了一点难耐的声音。  
秦深感觉自己像是骤闻肉腥的恶犬，一瞬间饥肠辘辘，想要吃顔旭的肉，咬到顔旭的骨头，贴着顔旭臀尖的指腹都是灼热生烫的，声音却没有什么起伏：“怎么弄的？”  
“……”顔旭咬着枕头，带着一点羞耻的哭腔，“按照网上说的。”  
做的时候不觉得，说出来又觉得自己可怜，他那么喜欢秦深，想到秦深是自己爱人这件事就能让他觉得开心，单好像自己和秦深之间一直都在等待，明明一起长大，却有好多遗憾和空白。  
顔旭转过头，柔软的嘴唇很红：“深哥你亲亲我。”  
秦深捏着他的下巴，皮肤下的筋肉都成了奔涌的岩浆，想把他融化揉坏，又怕吓到顔旭，吻上顔旭的时候，彼此都在颤抖。  
在秦深插入的时候，顔旭抱紧了枕头，嘴张得圆圆的吐出潮热克制的呼吸。  
秦深掐着他的腰，问：“疼不疼？”  
顔旭已经疼麻了，埋在枕头上摇头，微湿的发尖扫过他皮肤紧绷的后颈。  
等他被进到难以想见的深度后，秦深贴着他的后背，胸腔发出和顔旭共频的喘息。  
秦深摸到他一脸的泪，疼惜地吻他的眼角，克制着没有动，虽然紧实窄嫩的甬道让他血脉喷张情潮沸腾。  
灼黯的声音带着浓浓的雄心荷尔蒙：“很疼吗？好一点了吗？”  
顔旭感觉屁股已经不是自己的了，他瞎弄的扩张没有什么用一样，没有什么快感，倒是有涨裂和贯穿的剧痛和恐惧，浑身的皮肤都在瑟瑟颤抖，刚才脸上的酡红在渐渐褪去，颤抖说：“好一点了……”你先别动，“啊！”  
他后半句话还没有说出来，秦深就安抚性地吻着他湿漉漉的眼角，在顔旭身上狰狞怒胀的凶器也动了起来，在还生涩紧张的甬道里开始了凶悍地挞伐。  
每一次抽动秦深都能感觉得到顔旭的颤抖，完全的拥有让他震颤激动，快感和满足鲜明入骨，床垫被挤压起伏，在床脚摩擦地面的声音中顔旭埋在枕头里的哭泣显得有又可怜又勾人。  
房间里空调开得有点高，秦深的汗落在顔旭的脖子上，他含着顔旭的耳垂，和顔旭贴着彼此汗淋淋的身体，手抚摸着顔旭的半硬的性器，问：“乖宝，还好吗？”  
顔旭因为前面有了一点感觉，胡乱地点头，抓住秦深的手，抬起沾满汗和泪的脸：“我想看着你。”  
秦深让他转了一个人，压着他笔直细长的腿，贴近了他贴着潮湿黑发的脸，与他隔着滚烫的鼻息，说：  
“你好软啊。”  
顔旭有点适应过来，被填满的时候没有之前那么涩痛，在某一次顶入中，顔旭克制不住地叫了一声，连秦深也感觉到了包裹容纳自己的窄穴骤缩了一下，压得他额角青筋鼓动。  
“是舒服了吗？”  
顔旭在一秒钟之前还以为做爱的快感就是那样，在秦深不知道顶到哪里的时候，他浑身都忍不住抖了一下似的。  
和秦深断断续续接着吻，脸上开始由内而外生出粉红的媚态和欲色，像是被剥了壳的虾仁，靠在秦深怀里，抱着秦深肩背的手从指甲尖泛着嫣红。  
最后被抱着射出来的时候，高潮地快感冲刷了顔旭，有几秒钟房间里的灯光成了斑驳的色块，他什么都感觉不到，整个人有灵魂抽离的冷又被陌生的滚烫包裹窒息，让他又哭又喘地抱紧了秦深，在秦深背上抓出了几道指痕。  
等他回神的时候，秦深已经拿纸把就他身上简单擦了一下，还检查了一下他变得又红又肿的下面，肉眼看是没有受伤。  
秦深也没敢多看，用被子裹住顔旭，自己只穿了一条松垮垮的裤子下床打开了窗户，冷风吹动了房间里浑浊潮腥的空气，也让顔旭清醒了一点。  
秦深回头就看到顔旭正盯着自己，眼梢像是带着露水的桃花瓣，情和羞意都聚在他湿漉漉的眼底。  
在秦深走回去的时候，他拉起被子遮住了半张脸，真的像是个不好意思的小娘子一样。  
秦深抱住裹着厚厚被子的顔旭：“现在要洗澡吗？”  
顔旭摇头，拱着贴近秦深，头靠在他肩膀上。  
“冷不冷？”  
顔旭摇头。  
秦深看他羞嗒嗒的样子，觉得又好玩又招人爱，坏心眼问：“我怎么看你这么累的样子？”  
顔旭也不知道自己累不累，虽然他现在不想动，但是精神是很亢奋的，闻着秦深的味道就好能想到不可描述的画面。  
他用沙哑的声音说：“可能是深哥太猛了吧。”  
秦深沉默了两秒钟，摸着他还有些烫的红耳朵，问：“屁股还疼吗？”  
顔旭摇头。  
秦深有些冷的手伸进被子握住顔旭的胳膊，顔旭说：“会有声音。”  
刚才床脚摩擦地面的声音就让他怕得不行。  
秦深把他抱起来，把窗户拉上，被子垫在地上，扶着顔旭的腰，说：“你站在这里就没有声音了。”  
顔旭光裸着身体侧对着空调的暖风，踩在地上，秦深从后抱着他时，他的手指按在了冰凉的玻璃窗上，在自己呼出的热气里，瞳孔颤颤地看着结在玻璃外面的霜花。

第二天一大早，奶奶煮好了汤圆，只有秦深一个人起来吃了早餐。  
顔旭挣扎着要起来被秦深按了回去。  
“奶奶会觉得我好懒。”  
“不会，你睡你的，你不起床奶奶都觉得你最乖。”  
顔旭最后也有心无力，浑身难受着睡了过去。  
秦深怕他生病，时不时进来摸一下他的额头，后来干脆坐到了床上，拿一只手给顔旭握着，自己看着膝上的电脑。  
顔旭睡到自然醒的时候，秦深把电脑合上，摘了耳机，牵着他的手吻了一下，又看顔旭迷迷糊糊的样子，说：“老婆你醒了。”  
顔旭一下就精神了，圆眼睛瞪了秦深几秒钟后，又想昏睡过去。  
而且他也不怎么愿意下床，奶奶叫他吃饭的时候，他慢吞吞地又尽量自然地扶着墙过去。  
不当soul mate好是好，但是代价也有点大。

秦深看他小心翼翼走路的样子，抵着拳头咳了两声，接着控制不住地很不厚道地笑了一下。  
奶奶出门后，家里就剩他们两个，顔旭抱着暖宝宝站在屋子里，坐也不是，站也不是，更不想出门，表情纠结地看着电视，靠在秦深身上说自己想看一部纪录片，已经下在了自己电脑上。  
《人体旅行》，是一部有关医学的纪录片，顔旭电脑里下了不少类似的。  
秦深帮他把电脑拿出来后，顔旭像是手也不能动了，指挥着秦深输密码开自己电脑。  
秦深站他身旁，肩背平直，姿势笔直端正，手呈九十度托着电脑。  
顔旭问：“深哥你还负责技术这一块吗？”  
他问得含蓄谨慎，让秦深挑着嘴角笑了一下，一边点开他C盘的“学习资料”的文件夹，一边说：“不怎么负责，不过还是要懂一点，免得出意外的时候自己接不了手。”  
顔旭还想问一点，但是因为电脑上展开的目录惊得呛了一下。  
几乎都是英文，还有日文，但是其中穿插唯一一个中文的“魅男迷情系列”就已经很明显了。  
秦深斜斜看向他。  
“我没有看过。”顔旭马上说，“是四哥传给我，我都没有看过。”  
秦深说：“那一起看看。”  
然后随便点开了一部“ハッテン図書館”，播放器的小圆圈加载了一下，弹出来“是否继续观看到上次……”  
窒息。  
顔旭埋头看着鞋尖，过了几秒钟在让人脸红的呻吟声里抬头看秦深看着电脑，说：“我就看了一点点，我觉得声音不好听。”  
秦深点头，的确很假，也不好听，顔旭叫起来完全不是这个样子。  
顔旭看他还在看，有些着急说：“这种不真实。我不看了，你把他删了。我以后都不会看了。”  
秦深听他的要求把东西删了，还粉碎了回收站，然后帮他找到了货真价实的学习资料，陪顔旭看了半个多小时。  
顔旭站久就娇气地说自己腰疼，秦深给了揉了一会，就背着他在院子里走。  
顔旭趴在他背上正昏昏欲睡的时候，院子的门被打开了，推门而入的一群人就看着叠在一起站在院子中央的两个人。  
顔旭和门外几双眼睛对上视线，想要下来，被秦深抓着大腿不让动，只好维持着这个姿势：“师傅，师兄。”  
“顔旭肚子疼，我背着他散一下步。”  
秦深说得很轻松自然，哪怕他这个活动对现在的他和顔旭来说都显得有点太童真无邪了些。  
师傅看着他们两个。  
其他师兄都听到了自己紧张地吞咽声。  
师傅说：“都不是小孩了，背来背去的，你们也不嫌腻歪。”  
其他人无声松了一口气。  
秦深不慌不忙把顔旭放下来，手搭在顔旭肩上，说：“他又不沉。”  
师傅一时找不到反驳的理由，没再注意，说：“你们赶紧去换衣服，接你们出去吃饭。”  
就是晚上送他们回来的时候，顔旭精神比下午好了些，还有兴致要和秦深一起出去散步。  
师傅看到顔旭傍着秦深的手臂时，微微皱了一下眉。  
他问秦深奶奶：“这十二怎么看着像是没长大一样？小时候就这么跟着他师兄出门，现在也是。”  
奶奶笑眯眯看着他们一起往外走的背影，说：“怎么没长大了？旭旭都上大学了，是人家感情没变。”  
师傅以前也是看惯了这两个腻在一起，觉得老太太说得有道理，没再注意他们。  
而过年的时候，顔旭从奶奶那里收到了一份一万零一的大红包。


End file.
